Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $2\cdot10^4-7^3=$
$\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}2\cdot10^4-7^3 \\\\ &=2\cdot(10\cdot 10 \cdot 10 \cdot 10) -7^3 \end{aligned}$ $=2\cdot 10{,}000-7^3$ $=2\cdot 10{,}000-(7\cdot 7 \cdot 7)$ $=2\cdot 10{,}000-343$ $=20{,}000-343$ $=19{,}657$